Light Up The Sky
by Connie Connike
Summary: -FE7, RavenLucius- What happens when Raven loses something important to him? BAD SUMMARY. JUST READ. --Based on song "Light Up The Sky" by Yellowcard--


_So, this is my second fanfiction ever! _

_Pairing: RavenLucius_

_Song lyrics from: "Light Up The Sky" by Yellowcard. (Note: This isn't all the lyrics)_

_Raven, Lucius, Priscilla, Sain, Kent, and Serra (c) Nintendo_

_Edit: Reformated things a bit. Raven's a bit OOC, but whatever._

---

Light Up The Sky

"Lucius! Behind you!" The monk turned around and narrowly dodged the enemy shaman's Flux. Lucius pulled out his Lightning tome, and started to chant. A blinding ball of light hit the shaman critically, ripping the enemy apart. Fresh scarlet blood splattered around, some getting in Lucius' blonde hair. The hallway was already red from the blood of the fallen shaman's dead comrades. "Thank you for the warning, Lord Raymond." The mercenary Raven stared at the monk with hard brown eyes.

"Whatever."

"L-lord Raymond!" The monk chanted again, another flash of lightning released and hitting an enemy soldier. With one downward stroke, Raven's steel blade was coated with the soldier's blood. The smell of the flesh and blood was overwhelming to some, and those with weak stomachs advanced; Raven and Lucius stayed behind, with Priscilla, Sain and Kent staying also.

_**Let me light up the sky **_

_**light it up for you**_

Priscilla soon left, sickened too much by the bloody limbs and sometimes organs separated from their original bodies. Both Kent and Sain followed behind. Raven's eyes spotted the last reinforcement, an axe wielder. "Dibs." The red-haired mercenary rushed the axe wielder, but was easily overpowered. The bandit wield a Swordreaver, the only axe able to overpower swords. The mercenary was knocked to the ground, his steel sword knocked halfway down the corridor. "Damn…"

"Lord Raymond!" The blonde monk ran up to the fallen mercenary's side. "Are you alright, Lord Raymond?"

"So, this… mercenary's a lord? Move out of the way, little monk." The soldier's voice was cold, sending shivers down the monk's spine. Lucius stood up, facing the bandit.

"You will not harm him."

"Lucius…" The monk started to chant. Before the light magic was released, the soldier attacked. His Swordreaver was driven into Lucius' shoulder with enough force to sever the whole arm from the body. The arm hit the ground a few feet away with a sickening thump. A flash of lightning hit the soldier straight in the heart, instantly killing him. Lucius fell to his knees, breathing heavily. Blood stained his light blue robes and the pale fingers covering the opened wound. "Lightning" hit the ground with a dull thud. Raven's hand shakily touched his own cheek, where a splash of the monk's blood hit.

**_Let me tell you why I would die for you_**

The monk fell backwards into Raven's arms. "L…lord Raymond…" Lucius stared at the trembling mercenary, tears from the mercenary falling on his face and hair. "…Don't surrender to the darkness…"

"PRISCILLA! SERRA! Someone… please…"

"Lord Raymond… it's too late…" Raven forced himself to stare into the dying monk's eyes. "…I've lost too much blood already…" Horse's hooves was heard behind the two men. "…Lady Priscilla..." The troubadour stared in horror at Lucius.

"Lord brother! What happened here?"

"Priscilla. Shut up and heal Lucius. NOW." Priscilla nervously pulled out her Mend staff. The orb on top of the staff gave off a warm glow, but Lucius didn't get any better. Alihi arrived, followed closely behind by Serra, who was now a bishop.

"…Lord Raymond…" The monk's voice was barely above a whisper. "…may you be bathed in light…" Lucius' pupils stopped their trembling. Raven sighed, keeping himself under control, and respectfully closed the blank eyes of the monk. He picked up his friend's body, lost arm, and tome, and followed the rest of the army.

"Alihi." The tactician turned.

"Yes, Raven?"

"… May I have a sewing kit and some time alone?" Alihi immediately understood.

"Of course."

--

Raven gently layed the monk's body on the grass, his arm sewed clumbzily back on by the mercenary. "Lucius… I'm sorry…" The red-head silently dug a grave for his departed friend with his sword. "…I should have died back there… but you…" He wiped his face with his arm. "…you saved me." Lucius was carefully placed in the newly dug grave, arms folded, hands resting over the silenced heart.

"… I love you…" The mercenary placed a light kiss on the late monk's lips, then proceeded to coat the body with dirt. "… I'm so sorry, Lucius…" Memories of his only friend rushed into his mind. _"Lord Raymond." _Raven feel to his knees, sobbing uncontrollably.

**_And it's still so hard to be who you are_**

**_but you've come this far with a broken heart_**

**_ and it's still so hard to be who you are_**

**_ but you've come this far and your broken_**

Fireflies hovered around Raven's sobbing figure. He wiped his eyes and smiled lightly. "Lucius… this is from you, isn't it?" The mercenary struck his sword at the head of the grave, making his sword like the tombstone. "Thank you, my dear friend…" He brushed dirt off himself as he stood up.

"Goodbye, Lucius…" The mercenary turned, and headed back to the designated camp, back to his new life.

"… _I will always love and miss you…"_

**_Light up the sky_**

**_ let me light up the sky_**


End file.
